Ted's Story
by FrozenPanda97
Summary: Part of a series. After being left at the alter, Ted has locked himself in his room. Worried, his friends are visited by a girl called Loretta, who shows them an event from the future. Disclaimer : I do not own How I Met Your Mother
1. Chapter 1

Ted was lying in his bed again. Like he had been for the past week, ever since Stella left him at the alter.

"Oh God, isn't there something we can do. I feel so useless" muttered Robin as she and the others sat in the living room of the apartment, Ted's bedroom door was closed.

"There's no need to feel useless" a voice said, the group jumped and faced her.

"My name is Loretta" said the girl as she sat on the table. Barney started to check her out.

"Don't Barney, I'm way out of your league" said Loretta.

"Who are you and how did you get into the flat?" asked Marshall.

"I'm a time traveller, and I am here to show you any moment in Ted's life you want to see" said Loretta, she crossed her legs.

"I do want to see if Ted finds the perfect woman" said Robin. Barney nodded with her, as did Marshall and Lily.

"Okay, grab my hands, or each others and close your hands" said Loretta. The group obeyed her.

They felt the ground disappear and the wind blew through the hair and Barney's suit.

They landed in a room, they opened their yes, and saw a five year old girl sleeping. Her room was decorated in Star Wars merge, princess belongings etc. There was a drawing of a building on her bedside drawing and a guitar on a stand.

"Leia" Ted's voice whispered as the bedroom door opened and an older Ted stepped in. He snuck to the bed and slowly shook the girl awake.

"Daddy" she whispered, in a half asleep state.

"Yeah, it's Mummy's birthday today, Luke is already downstairs, we just need the princess" Ted said and he lifted the little girl out the bed.

"Ted has the boy and girl he wanted" smiled Lily. Loretta nodded.

"Luke and Leia" smiled Marshall.

They followed him downstairs to see a three year old sitting on a chair, waiting for his Daddy.

"Okay, Mummy, is going to be awake in half an hour, so what should we make her?" he asked as he sat Leia on the kitchen bunker, he lifted Luke and put him beside her.

"Mummy loves special pancakes" said Luke. Lily awwed at the sight.

"Yes, Mummy does love her special pancakes, wanna help?" asked Ted and he started to get what he needed.

Within the half hour, Leia has eaten five pancakes and Luke looked like he had been swimming in flour.

They heard a noise from upstairs, Ted grabbed his kids and sat them at the table, and placed the pancakes on the table. Leia climbed off the chair, and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and put that on the table.

A woman entered, she was an older Leia.

Luke and Leia started to sing Happy Birthday as the woman entered, who clasped her hands to her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"This is certainly different" she said, then she went over to Luke.

"Since when did we get a pool filled with flour?" she asked.

Luke shrugged, "you can't yell, mummy birthday."

"Yeah, Tracy, you have to be nice on your birthday" joked Ted.

"Yeah" said Leia.

"Okay, okay" Tracy gave up and she sat down in her chair. She started to eat the pancakes.

"So, what do you want to do after your birthday breakfast?" Ted asked as he took a seat at the table.

"Star Wars marathon" smirked Leia. Luke and Tracy nodded.

"Star Wars marathon it is then" said Ted with a laugh.

"That's enough" smiled Loretta and they landed back in the living room.

"Thanks for showing us that" smiled Barney, he was glad that Robin was Ted's soul mate.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked Lily.

"Time to check out this Tracy time?" asked Robin.

"We don't even know her last name" said Marshall as the women went to the laptop.

Nobody noticed Loretta disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>This is part of series of one shots where Loretta helps out certain characters from my favourite fandoms. On my profile is a list of fandoms that I have written for in case you wanted to read them.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own How I Met Your Mother. _

**Ted's Story**

They never found Tracy, so they decided to wait until Tracy made their way to them.

Barney was when he was doing the dares turned chores for Robin. He clutched the packet of nappies to him as he tapped a girl on the shoulder.

She turned and he froze.

"Yes?" she asked his politely.

"I...I" stuttered Barney.

"I'm guessing you are about to flirt with me however you are only doing this to cover emotions you have for another girl. Go and get that girl. That way you won't attack innocent girl when they are shopping."

Barney ran.

_"What do you mean you saw her?" asked Lily when Barney had returned empty handed, having dropped the nappies to the ground before he ran. _

_"I saw her, I saw Tracy. But I couldn't talk. I couldn't flirt with her because I know that she will end up having my nieces and nephews" said Barney as he slumped to the ground in shame. _

_Lily and Robin shook their heads. _

Next was Lily. She had to get away from Ted, he was driving her insane. And the pictures from her loving Mother In Law weren't helping.

"Want a cookie?" a voice asked and Lily found herself face to face with her future second best friend.

"What?" Lily asked, in shock. Ted and Tracy might be meeting sooner than later.

"A cookie. I called them Bitches, you know, because you are acting like you are about to kill someone. Cookies help, cookies help like a lot" said Tracy.

"Thank you, where're you going?" asked Lily.

"A wedding, I'm in the band, you?" asked Tracy.

"A wedding, I'm with the bride" smiled Lily.

_"I met her, on the train. She offered me a cookie and we spent the rest of the train journey talking to each other" Lily told Robin that night when they were sitting in Lily's haunted room. _

_"Really, so they'll be meeting soon then" said Robin, "I'm really happy for Ted, he deserves this."_

Marshall was next to meet Tracy. She gave him a lift to the hotel.

"Marshall could only stare in shock at the driver. Hell, she even wore gloves. For driving!

"Sure, thank you" said Marshall.

"I know your wife" said Tracy after he had been terrified of her.

"Really?" asked Marshall, after he got over the shock that he was meeting Ted's soul mate, as last.

"Yeah, met her on the way in. Gave her cookies."

_"She's just amazing, isn't she?" gushed Lily after she and Marshall had their big fight. _

_"Yeah, she and Ted are perfect for each other. I can't wait for them to meet!"_

Robin was walking, in her wedding dress, to try and clear her head when she meet Tracy. Robin was trying to decide between Ted and Barney and seeing Tracy made her remember that Ted wasn't hers anymore. He'll be Tracy soon enough.

"I'm a detective, can I help you in any way?" asked Tracy and Robin laughed. She really wasn't Ted's soul mate.

"No I'm fine, thank you."

Barney and Robin were dancing when Barney saw her again. Performing. Making sure she remembered him, which he did, he went to Ted only to realise that he was leaving to catch his train to the city.

"So I guess they won't meet now" sighed Lily.  
>"Or maybe they will" said Barney. Robin hit him.<p>

"Ow, no I'm serious, look" and he pointed to Tracy, who was leaving in a taxi.

"My car is here, let's go" said Lily and they all piled into her car and drove to the train station.

They arrived in time to see Ted stand up and make his way over to Tracy.

"And there is the best love out there" said Robin.

"Better than Twilight?" asked Lily.

"Everything is better than Twilight" said Barney.

**AN: I know that the script is nothing like this and that is because I am trying to make it up in my head while sitting in college. And I also happen to like Twilight myself, the books though, so the last part is not an attack on Twilight fans. **


End file.
